1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for suppressing electrolytic corrosion of terminal-fitted wires of harnesses for automotive vehicles and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal-fitted wires in which metal terminals are mounted on wire ends may be assembled into harnesses for automotive vehicles and devices and dissimilar metals may be respectively used for cores and terminals of the terminal-fitted wires. In this case, if moisture as electrolyte aqueous solution adheres to a contact part of the dissimilar metals, corrosion (electrolytic corrosion) may occur in the metal having a lower standard electrode potential due to a standard electrode potential difference between the metals.
Accordingly, as a measure to suppress electrolytic corrosion between dissimilar metals as described above, it is thought to arrange a part around a terminal crimping portion where dissimilar metals are in contact in a mold and form a coating by injection molding of a corrosion prevention material (such as polyamide-based thermoplastic resin).
However, since a wire end portion after the terminal is crimped is positioned in the mold according to the above technique, there have been problems that positioning taking into account a terminal crimping position is necessary, which is difficult, and a time required for positioning becomes relatively long. Further, since the coating is formed by injection molding, a processing time from molding to removal from the mold also becomes relatively long.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to efficiently perform an anti-corrosion treatment for a metal contact part of a terminal and a wire.